The Fifth Alice
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by Alice of Human Sacrifice. Writing a story is hard; being in your story and asked to save Wonderland is even harder. And one of the characters you made fall in love with you, that's even worse! Kaito and OC; hate lemons, mild language, violence and gore, don't read and leave.
1. Prolouge

**Here's a new story to tell! This is my take off the song **_**Alice of Human Sacrifice**_**. Thanks to XXMesprit's MistressXX and hazeltopaz for their votes for my poll. **

**Note: ****I do not own Vocaloid, nor its songs; I only own how this story plays out. Actually lyrics are used.**

Prologue…

I sat there, my pen in my right hand, staring at a blank page. My mind was blank, out of ideas on what to write. After a few cups of coffee, I still can't get an idea. Asking several people what to write about, I get replies like "starvation and how it's affecting our world" and "whatever you like doing". That didn't get me anywhere. So, I thought music might help me.

I put on a Vocaloid song, and listened for an interesting story. _Dark Woods Circus _seemed too broad; _Madness of Duke Venominia _was already told, so I can't use that. The rest of the songs got me nowhere by now, until I hear one in particular…_Alice of Human Sacrifice_. The story of four people, all being referred to as an _"Alice"_, creates another world of Wonderland.

Perfect, I thought, so I started writing…

"_There was once a small dream. No one knows who had dreamt it; it really was such a small dream. This made the small dream think, 'I don't want to disappear…How can make people dream me?' The little dream thought, and at last, it had an idea. 'I will have people come to me, and they will make my world…'"_

"_The first Alice was a gallant red one, wielding a sword in the hand in the Wonderland. Slicing down everything in her way, she was followed by a bloody red path. This new Alice deep in the woods was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it weren't for the red path that she made, no one would ever know she even existed."_

"_The second Alice was a fragile blue one; he sang to the world in the Wonderland, filling regions with false created notes. That were of a crazy blue world. This new Alice was that of a rose; he was shot and killed by a mad man. It felt a flower blooming sadly red; the one that was loved was now forgotten…"_

"_The third Alice was a little green one, very cute and dear in the Wonderland. She charmed people to her every beck and call; she had made a strange green country. This new Alice was the country's queen, taken over by a distorted dream. She was afraid of losing to death; she would forever rule her country."_

"_During this two children went into the woods, had a tea party under rose trees. An invitation from the castle for them was…the trump card of hearts! The fourth Alice were two siblings; their curiosity in the Wonderland, going through many different doors, coming not too long ago in a yellow boat. The stubborn big sister, and smart little brother, thought they were closest to Alice's Wonderland, they never woken from their deep dreaming; forever they wondered in the Wonderland…"_

Finally, I stopped and fallen asleep. I wasted my energy onto the story, and drifted off, seeing each Alice face their trials. Still, I wondered… "What will happen if there was a fifth Alice to fix everything?" I thought that as I drifted off.

Eventually, I woke up in another world, my book and pen next to me…

**Good so far, isn't it? I will start posting a **_**weekly**__**Vocaloid music video**_** on my Tumblr, so check it out. Don't forget to rate and review.**


	2. First Alice part one

**Welcome to **_**Fifth Alice**_**! Has anyone visited my Tumblr account yet? I'm starting a "Vocaloid Music Video of the Week". So if you have a favorite song/video, pm me so I can take a look. Who knows: it may be your video of choice! Here's my shout out to XXMesprit's MistressXX for her review.**

**Note: ****I do not own Vocaloid, including characters and songs; I only own how the story plays out.**

The woods are dark, blood splotched on tree bark. Vertical holes mark trees, and the smell of decaying corpses polluted the air. Oh, how I hate the smell of rotting flesh…disgusting… Skeletons of animals and humans are seen everywhere I turn, some bodies still rotting away. Occasionally, flies will get in my way, buzzing over my head. My book and pen are being carried in a bag I made out of leaves and exceptionally strong silk.

"Where am I? I bet I'm in a deadly forest right now. It wasn't until I come across a tiny wood cabin. I knock onto the door, but no one replies. "Guess no one's home…" As I leave, I get caught in the classic net trap. I'm just dangling up in the air, to see a woman in a red dress walk over to the net. In her hand was a sword dripping with fresh blood.

"…Another kill…" Once I hear that, my heart sank. I'm dead soon, I thought. She gets me down, pins me to the grass, and raises her sword in the air. "What business do you have here in the Red Woods? Tell me a good enough reason, and you'll live, GOT IT!?" She shouted at me, blood catching onto my shirt.

"I don't know how I got here, but what I do know is that…you're just very disturbed…for being called an 'Alice'." The woman stops her blade only half an inch away from my throat. She keeps her glance at me, and lowers her sword to where it is now on the ground.

"…You're right. Someone wanted me to 'do my best', but I don't know what I should do. So all I did was murder multiples of people. There's nothing else I can do but kill a lot of lives. I was once a knight in battle, but I was taken to the Blue Village. So…thank you…for saving my life overall."

I can't believe what was going on. Still, she had a reason to slay a lot of innocent people and animals that may eventually become extinct. And…I'm glad to help her.

"My name is Madeline. I'm not from here, nor from Blue Village. I came from the…sky, and landed here in the Red Woods. Do you have a place where I can stay?"

"Of course, I do! My name is Meiko, the first Alice of Wonderland. Here, let me take you to my home." Meiko takes my hand and takes me to her log cabin. It has a beautiful lake behind a log fence, and a nice fire pit. "This is my home. Please, come in." I was gestured inside. Still, I felt uncertain that she may be lying and that I'll be dead in a few minutes flat.

"So…you're not from Wonderland?" She asks me, offering me a drink of apple cider. I take the cup and nodded. She looks at me and stares out of the window.

"Are you okay, Meiko? You seem a bit distant." I say. She pays attention to me and my question.

"Yes, I'm okay. Please, where did you get that book? I have never seen it before…" Meiko picks up the book that is lying down beside me.

"My mother gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday. Somehow, she says that whatever you write in it, it will come true…in your dreams." I responded. Then, remembering what I wrote in the book, as well as seeing Meiko, is the power of the book taking an effect on me now? "…Which way is the Blue Village?"

"It's only five miles east of here in Wonderland. Believe me, I went there once, and I got out of control. I almost killed someone awfully familiar somehow…"

"Thank you, Meiko. I'll assure you that I can get there easy, no doubt!" I take my book and started for the door.

"If you're leaving, I suggest you have a weapon with you. Here, I never use lances. You can have this." Meiko hands me a blue lance with a diamond for its arrowhead.

"Thank you kindly-"

"And here are some supplies if you are going alone. I could go with you, but something is forbidding me to leave, for I must stay." I sigh, and noticed that Meiko is somewhat worried overall. I can't leave her here by herself to suffer of loneliness.

"…Meiko, please don't say that! I'll let you come with me if you want! I can take you to the Blue Village and ask for help. Please, you don't have to be here anymore!" I offer my hand out to Meiko. She looks at my open hand, and starts crying.

"Madeline…thanks…" She takes my hand and stands up. "We'll find the Blue Village."

**This is very good so far as the first, official chapter of the story, right? Please rate and review; it lets me know if you, as the readers, are interested in the story. It helps me a lot. Thanks again to XXMesprit's MistressXX for her review! Now if you excuse me, I have a tea party to attend under rose trees…**


	3. First Alice part two

**That was a fun tea party…oh! Well, welcome back to **_**The Fifth Alice**_**. I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for her review. Please leave a review if you are interested in the story.**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, its songs or characters. I only own Madeline and how I do the story's plot! Also, if you dislike violence or sex, then leave. If you're under aged and that you don't really mind all that this story has to offer, and then help yourself! And the book's writing is in **_**italic**_**.**

Morning started to rise, and I was the first to wake. Meiko was still sleeping; maybe too much work. I leave the cabin to find food to eat as breakfast. Then, I see a little boy walking towards me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here with Big Sis?" The boy asks. His arms are covered in a plain white shirt, and it seems to be too big for him.

"I came from another world; I'm not from here. Meiko said that I can go with her to the Blue Village. Do you know where it is?" I kneel down, my eyes at his level.

"…No…Big Sis shouldn't leave Red Woods. Big Sis stays here…and should…YOU!" He was mad, and then he starts transforming into a large serpent that was white with red colored spade designs on its back. My lance can't do anything but just poke the creature. I run back to get Meiko.

"Meiko! Something happened outside!" I shouted to her. She wakes up in confusion.

"What happened, Madeline?"

"A boy…turned himself into a serpent…and I think he wants the two of us to stay here…" Meiko then shoots herself awake, grabs her sword and runs outside. "Wait; I don't know if he's that strong! Don't go out there just yet!" I take the lance again and started my way out of the door.

"You shall never leave Red Woods, Big Sis! Stay!" The boy hisses at us wickedly. Meiko stares at the fiendish sight in front of us.

"You used me enough! I was taken away from battle because of you. You called me an 'Alice', and I can't even be myself anymore! It's time to let me go!" Meiko then climbs onto the serpent's back and tries to ride on it. "Madeline, climb on!"

"But I can't fight! I'm nothing but a writer here!" Meiko remembers what I said about the book.

"You can, just not with the lance. You can by writing words into the book, and it will come true!" She shouts at me. I then open to the next page and continued writing my story.

_"The First Alice rode onto the serpent with all her reserved strength. Still, the vicious snake won't shake her off." _What was happening in the book was starting to happen here! Meiko was still on the snake, her expression telling me to continue writing. _"Alice raises her sword into the air," _Meiko lifts her wielding hand above the serpent's head… _"And slays the beast." _And it is done…

Blood gathered onto the sword, some of it dripping onto the green grass. The snake's head lied on the patch of dead grass, turning into dust. The boy who was once the snake rose from the ashes and stared at us.

"No fair…you can't let Big Sis leave. If you do, this world will be gone. This is my dream; I won't let it disappear…"

"Well, child, it will. Madeline, pack your things; we're leaving." Meiko pats my back and walks inside to prepare her bag full of supplies. I see the child look at me.

"You…you are nothing like an Alice. Perhaps, if you become an Alice, I will leave you and Big Sis alone. Please, for me?" He looks up at me, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I know not what an Alice is, other than that it's a name. So, I can't because I don't know what you are talking about. I'm sorry." I answer to the boy. He starts to gather red in his face. He's upset again, but he disappears.

"You'll regret your choice…" His voice echoes through the woods. I wondered why I would get under pressure over something like being a different person. Overall, I head back to rethink and to pack up my only item: my writing book and pen. Meiko sees me come inside the cabin. She has food, water, clothes, and weapons on hand, as well as a blanket and medical items.

"So…shall we make our way towards Blue Village?" She gestures the door. It feels great to be on this adventure…

Now…the adventure continues with me and her so far…

**We are now leaving Red Woods, the home of the First Alice. Now, what will lie at Blue Village? Wait till the next chapter! Here are my thanks to XXMesprit's MistressXX for her review. Now, I got an invitation to go the Kingdom of Hearts at seven; the Queen of Hearts would like to speak with me…**


	4. Second Alice part one

**Phew…the Queen is strict…. Oh, hello again. Welcome back to **_**The Fifth Alice**_**! Before we begin, I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for the review! I really appreciate it if you leave a review if you have read the story so far. If you do, it will let me know if you are really interested into the story. Thank you.**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid songs, characters, etc. I only own how I use it. Also, this story has sexual content and violence. If these things upset, dislike, "or any other way to word it" you, then leave. Also leave if you are under aged. **

We finally reach Blue Village, and the people there really are staring at Meiko. They kept their gaze at her, moving away from us, and whispering ugly words about her as we pass by.

"Don't worry about them. I came here once, and the kid made me kill a lot of people here. So, they know my face." She murmurs to me as we kept walking. A little girl approaches us.

"Hi! Do you want to play?" She asks us. I bend down to her and nodded. She laughs and runs off to the plaza. Carts of various goods were on sale, from soaps to fresh berries and also fine furs. I follow the girl to the center and handed me a blue rose. In fact, I have never seen a blue rose before. None of the carts are even selling any. Seeing the rose in my hand, it started turning red.

"Where did you get this rose?" I question the child. She shrugs her shoulders. Meiko remembers that she once knows the meaning of an "Alice"; she went berserk and started killing tens of people. Eventually, the girl starts running again. I lose sight of Meiko, so I followed the kid until I was outside a church. A lot of people were surrounding a man who was probably standing onto a crate or something sturdy. He was singing the song in my book, starting at the third stanza. When he was done, he held himself, his voice a little silent, but audible.

"What is he doing?" I glance harder to see someone with a gun. The man who was singing snatched the gun and faced the hole towards his head. I run towards the man and pushed him while he pulled the trigger; the bullet hit my left hand, blood dripping out of the fresh wound.

"…God, no… I-I'm sorry!" He cried, burying his face in my jacket. At least I'm right-handed, I thought as I patted his back.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I understand that." I get up to cover my wound with my jacket. "Just what happened?"

"…That boy…he told me some song I had to sing, and…I got a little mad…"

"_Mad?_" I repeated. He nods and throws the gun aside. I take his hand and led him away from the crowd. Meiko was coming towards us, and she sees the blood gathering onto my jacket.

"Madeline, what did you do!? You need to be more…oh." She sees the man with a much familiarized look. "…I've seen you before. I'm sorry for what I almost did. My name is Meiko, and this Madeline, my new friend. What's your name?" Meiko holds her hand out to the man.

"…My name is…Kaito. I understand that the boy led you to doing your actions." The gentleman answers as he takes Meiko's hand. He shakes it gently as he stands up. "I know that child as well. He made me sing my song. I didn't want to, but something made me…him."

"The boy? What did he look like?"

"Somewhat pale, has brown hair that covers his eyes, and he wears an oversized white shirt." That description got on my nerve: it was the same boy who attacked me and Meiko!

"Well, Kaito, Meiko and I will be staying in the village for a while. Do you know a place to rest?"

"Of course! There's an inn a few yards from here. Here, let me take the two of you there. And I'm sure that the woman there can help that wound. Again, I apologize."

**Getting good so far, right? Check out my Tumblr blog, located on my profile, to see my weekly **_**Vocaloid Music Video**_**. Also leave a review so I know if you are interested. Now, I have to go play a game of cards with a pair of siblings…**


End file.
